


Birthday Coupons

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: “Well, I guess this is goodn-“Before you could finish your sentence, Asmodeus rips up another coupon and hands it to you> Hug (1)“Oh, of course! Come here, Asmo~” you cooHe hums softly, taking you into his arms. As he rests his chin on your head, you hear him rip another coupon from behind your back.> Kiss (1)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Birthday Coupons

You knock lightly on the door in front of you.

“Come in.” answers the room’s occupant

You turn the doorknob and enter the room of your favorite demon, Asmodeus. You make your way behind him as he sits in front of the dresser.

“Happy Birthday, Asmo!” you exclaim, planting a kiss on his cheek

“Oh thank you so much, my darling!”

“Here, I got this for you.” You say, extending your hand to him to reveal an envelope. He opens it to see a birthday card and coupons.

“MC, you shouldn’t have! Well, yeah you definitely should, but oh! you shouldn't have!”

Laughing at the response, you tell him to open the card. It read:

  
_**“To the demon who’s been my friend since day one,** _

_**the most beautiful being I have had the pleasure of seeing and getting to know,** _

_**to one of the only few brothers that hasn't tried to kill me [yet?],** _

_**from the bottom of my heart,** _

_**I love you and Happy Birthday!** _

_**Love, MC”** _

Asmodeus turned from his position by the dressing table to envelop you in a hug.

“You sweet little thing! You are just the cutest! You definitely got all of those right!”

You hug him back and say, “Now check the coupons, I made those myself!”

There are 6 coupons:

**_> Companion for the whole day (1)_ **

**_> Lunch on MC (1)_ **

**_> All-expences paid shopping spree (1)_ **

**_> Hug (1)_ **

**_> Kiss (1)_ **

**_> Sleepover (1)_ **

“They expire, so you might wanna use them up soon~” you say, giving him a wink, “If you avail of the first one, I’ll walk to school with you.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, he ripped out the first coupon and handed it to you, “Deal! This birthday boy's got to have an escort!”

You extend your arm for him to link with his but he opted to hold your hand instead. “Let’s go!"

At R.A.D., you sat next to each other. During class, you passed him a note,

“How does having me for the rest of the day sound?”

“Is this a date~?” he writes back

“It’s whatever you want it to be, birthday boy! Treat’s on me so you would be wise not to turn it down ;)”

After class, you and Asmodeus headed to town. You treated him to lunch at the poshest restaurant in the Devlidom - Ristorante Six before looking around the shops for some cute things to purchase.

As you two were on your shopping spree, when Asmo wasn’t next to you, you immediately took out your D.D.D. to send a group text to the remaining 6 residents of the House of Lamentation, reminding them of your plan for today. You receive messages of affirmation. You sigh in relief, everything was going according to plan.

You check out a few shops, and whatever he likes, you pay for. At first he was surprised but you reassured him that this was your birthday treat for him. He feels equally spoiled and grateful to you for each item you’ve bought for him.

Inside the jewelry store, Asmodeus spotted a pair of earrings. They were circle drop earrings with one ring inside another, with a core of dangling sapphire.

Asmodeus’ eyes were drawn to the pair almost immediately. He tried it on and was checking himself out in the mirror. You peeked at the tag and then quietly made your way to the cashier, hoping the demon wouldn’t notice.

“That pair over there, please. The circle drop earrings being checked out by the strawberry-blond haired demon.” you say to the cashier, handing her your payment.

You could hear Asmodeus approach, his voice getting louder, “Oh, you found something you like already, MC? I found this gorgeous pair here but it’s crazy expensive.”

You gave him a big smile, “I didn’t but it seems you have.”

“Huh? then what did you pay for?”

“Your earrings” you say matter of factly

“EH? But, MC, this is too expensive, specially for you!”

You laugh, “It’s your birthday! Let’s just say I’ve been saving up just for you for quite some time now~ Besides, it’s part of the coupons!.”

Asmodeus’ lips quivered. He pulled you in for a tight hug. 

“Oh my darling, MC! You are just the sweetest little human in the Devildom!”

“Haha you’re welcome, Asmo! Let’s go home, I’m sure your brothers want to celebrate your special day with you.”

Upon returning home, you two were greeted with a loud “SURPRISE!” from the rest of the demon brothers. All went according to plan it seems as dinner was hot and ready, with Asmodeus’ favorite cake by his seat at the table, waiting for him.

He blew out the candle and you all enjoyed wonderful dinner as a family. After dinner, you and the brothers gave your presents and he opened them with much delight.

After the party, you helped Asmo carry his gifts back to his room.

“Thank you, baby doll!.” Asmodeus says to you

“No probs, Asmo!” you reply

“Oh before I forget,” he says, walking over to his dressing table.

He picks up the coupons and walks back over to you.

He rips up

 **> Lunch on MC (1**) and

**> All-expenses paid shopping spree (1)**

and hands them to you.

“Thank you” you say politely, a smile on your face

“Well, I guess this is goodn-“

Before you could finish your sentence, Asmodeus rips up another coupon and hands it to you

**> Hug (1)**

“Oh, of course! Come here, Asmo~” you coo

He hums softly, taking you into his arms. As he rests his chin on your head, you hear him rip another coupon from behind your back.

**> Kiss (1)**

he gives it to you with one hand, the unoccupied arm now snaking down to your waist from your back.

Asmodeus’ expression changes. His usual airy demeanor has now been replaced with, well what better word for it than, lust.

He looks into your eyes, silently asking for your consent, and you nod. He leans in and closes the distance between the two of you. Your lips meet. At first it was soft, almost chaste, but quickly enough it evolved into something hungrier, more passionate.

Breathless, you break away for air. You see a gleam in Asmodeus' eyes as he looks at you and then back to the remaining coupon in his hand. He hands the last one to you and says,

“You do know what kind of sleepover this is going to be?”

You gulp, your mind racing.

“This is going to be a long night, huh” you exclaim

“Like you said, MC, you’re all mine for today~”

“Happy Birthday, Asmo.” you say as you grab him for another kiss

“Happy Birthday to me indeed” he replies before once again sealing your lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I honestly thought I wasn’t going to get this out in time for Asmo’s bday :( I hope I made it (in other timezones lol).
> 
> If you’re reading this, hi! I hope you enjoyed it! and Happy Birthday to our beautiful Avatar of Lust, Asmo!!
> 
> To be honest, this, unlike my first story, had the idea before the card. My levi fic was inspired by the card itself, while this one was inspired by the occasion of Asmo’s bday :) no one asked but i just wanted to share haha
> 
> (If you're looking for more Obey Me! content, perhaps consider checking out my tumblr? I'm looking to post more than just fics there :) tumblr: darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
